blue_draognsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsune
Hatsune (初音, Hatsune) is the leader of the Dragons and is one of the Original Five. She used to open the chat everyday but one day disappeared. And sadly, recently, Hatsune emailed Gin and told him she was never coming back. Characteristics Appearance Hatsune is a young female with blonde hair, brown eyes, and glasses. Since this is online and we have no idea what her normal outfit is, we always say that it's just the outfit Hatsune Miku wears or just a Blue shirt and whatever pants. Her icon (in the Blue Dragons manga) is 田, which stands for Ta. Personality Hatsune is sweet but can be serious when she wants to be. She tries to be happy and always be kind to new people who enter the chat, even trolls (which sadly, trolls have always been mean so nothing really happened). But usually, in the old Blue Dragons meetings, she was serious and calm. And she also has a hatred toward Akari. She kinda thinks that all the drama was Akari's fault so basically, there is nothing anyone can really do about it. Background and History Nothing much anyone knows about what happened before the Blue Dragons. She just opened up the Blue Dragons one day and it has been opened ever since. She did make it a gang and tried to help with online bullying at first, but then the Green Circles were all she thought about and wanting to take them down. After a little while of all this petty drama finally going away, it rised up and more problems happened. And while the problems were going on, she just disappeared. But after months of disappearance, she just came back. But only for one day. Then she just disappeared again. Relationships Gin Hatsune is best friends Gin. They kinda started the Dragons together. She also only emailed Gin that she was never coming back to the chat rooms. Sadly, the one day Hatsune visited the chat rooms, Gin was absent. Akari Hatsune basically hates Akari because she kinda caused most of the drama that happened in the chat rooms. After Akari left for good, Divine tried to make another gang to make Akari happy and Hatsune and the others thought she was manipulating Divine and didn't trust him anymore. The day Hatsune came back, Akari apologized. And they seem to be on good terms. But I doubt Hatsune trusts her completely. Blue Blue is Hatsune's other account. She would test to see if people were good enough for the Dragons. Aoki and her made up the name Blue and she started using the account for test and to pretend that was the real leader. Think of Blue as Hatsune's inner serious side. Hiyori Hatsune and Hiyori are very close. They say they're both sisters but I'm pretty sure that's just what they call each other. Trivia * Hatsune used to call every by "chan" whether they were a girl or not * She would never ban anyone. She'd just kick them and hope they learn their lesson * She used to be in another gang called "The Blue Squares" on the website * Hatsune first started the Blue Dragons in early August of 2018 * Hatsune always greeted people with "Moshi Moshi hi hi How are you? ^_^". Category:Original Five Category:Kanra's Playhouse Category:Blue Dragons HQ Category:Blue Squares HQ